The invention relates to an X-ray apparatus which includes an X-ray source with an X-ray tube arranged in a protective tube housing and a filament converter which is connected to the cathode of the X-ray tube and accommodated in the protective tube housing.
An X-ray apparatus of this kind is known from DE-A 42 01 616. The filament converter thereof is constructed, for example as a type of bushing transformer which includes a ferrite core.
A filament converter constructed as a filament transformer having a ferrite core is generally comparatively voluminous so that such a filament converter cannot be built into the protective tube housing of an X-ray source with conventional X-ray tubes without modifying the construction of the X-ray source.